


Con questo anello

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers, The Avengers Infinity War spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Qualche mese fa, prima dell'avventura di Everett nel Regno di Wakanda, Stephen gli consegnò un anello molto speciale.Everett ne comprende appieno l'importanza dopo i fatti di Infinity War.





	1. 1

_New York, 177A Bleecker street,_

_qualche mese fa_

 

Everett emerse dal sonno lentamente e sbatté gli occhi più volte, cercando di capire che ora fosse.

Impresa non facile, visto che i pesanti tendoni (magici, presumeva) che chiudevano la finestra della camera da letto non lasciavano filtrare molta luce.

Allungò la mano verso il suo comodino (e dio, doveva ancora venire a patti col fatto che esisteva un “suo” comodino, un “suo” lato del letto, e un lato che era di qualcun altro) alla ricerca della sveglia. Toccò qualcosa, ma non era un parallelepipedo di metallo, era qualcosa di morbido e tondeggiante, e fece *quack* quando vi premette più forte la mano.

La sua sveglia non faceva *quack*, non avrebbe dovuto farlo, a meno che qualcuno non l’avesse trasformata in una paperella di gomma con un trucco magico.

Accese la luce e si voltò dall’altra parte, dove era sdraiato il suo fidanzato, già sveglio, sorridente e senza un capello fuori posto (anche quella era una magia. Doveva esserlo).

“Molto divertente - borbottò Everett, tirandogli il giocattolo addosso - Che ore sono?”

Stephen gli accarezzò le labbra con un dito, poi lo baciò.

“Lo sai che quando sei con me, il tempo non ha importanza.”

“Ne ha quando ho un meeting alle nove.”

“Sono le nove e mezza.”

“Cazzo, non dovevi lasciarmi dormire così a lungo.”

Ross balzò giù dal letto e si mise in cerca dei suoi vestiti: dovevano perdere l’abitudine di sparpargliarli per tutta la stanza quando si saltavano addosso (cioè sempre).

“Sì che dovevo - sospirò Strange - questa indagine ti sta logorando.”

“Lavoro per la CIA, non ho bisogno di un badante.”

“No, avevi bisogno di riposo. E poi speravo di poterti parlare di una cosa, stamattina.”

“Sono già in ritardo di mezz’ora” protestò Ross, finendo di vestirsi.

“Sai benissimo che posso farti arrivare puntuale alla riunione mezz’ora fa, o anche prima, se lo desideri.”

Usando uno dei suoi portali e l’Occhio di Agamotto, ma Ross non voleva approfittarne troppo: una volta Wong gli aveva fatto una filippica sul fatto che la magia non dovesse essere usata a sproposito, e non voleva sentirne un’altra.

“No, prendo la mia auto. Senti, parleremo stasera, va bene?”

Everett recuperò la sua ventiquattro ore, aprì la porta della camera da letto… e si ritrovò dentro l’armadio, circondato da camicie e pantaloni.

“Ma cosa diavolo..?” spinse l’anta e caracollò di nuovo in camera da letto.

“Nell’armadio, Everett? Credevo avessi superato quella fase” scherzò Stephen con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla testata del letto.

Il lenzuolo gli copriva a malapena l’inguine ed era una visione di cui Ross non aveva bisogno, per arrabbiarsi con lui. Infatti non ci riuscì.

“Va bene, parliamo” concesse Ross, sfilandosi la giacca e sedendosi sul letto: Stephen non era uno che mollava la presa tanto facilmente.

Strange si fece improvvisamente più serio e questo mise Ross leggermente in allarme. Vide Stephen allungare la mano verso il suo comodino ed estrarre una scatolina di velluto bordeaux, come in una scena al rallentatore; il suo cuore accelerò i battiti e il respiro si fece pesante, perché, _“in nome del cielo, cosa sta facendo? Perché oggi? Che cos’è ha oggi di speciale? Non sono pronto, è una mattina come tante, non ho ancora preso il caffè né fatto la doccia, non… lui è bellissimo… dio, guarda i suoi occhi… sono impazzito, che cosa sto pensando? Lo amo, lo amo dal primo istante, ma è troppo presto, vero? Vero? Perché nessuno mi risponde?”_

Mentre lui stava delirando, Stephen fece sparire la scatolina con la magia e sul suo palmo apparve una fede d’oro.

Everett restò a guardarla senza dire una parola così a lungo, che alla fine Strange si preoccupò e ruppe il silenzio con un discreto colpo di tosse.

“Hai bisogno della rianimazione cardiopolmonare? Ti avverto, è passato un po’ di tempo dal mio ultimo turno in pronto soccorso.”

Ross strinse le labbra: come poteva scherzare in quel momento, quando lui era sull’orlo di un attacco di panico?

Era stato in guerra, aveva pilotato caccia e partecipato a pericolose missioni in territorio nemico, ma nessun addestramento della CIA lo aveva preparato all’ondata di emozioni che lo stava travolgendo mentre era seduto sul loro letto e fissava il piccolo cerchio d’oro.

“Io… io non… così all’improvviso, io non pensavo…” balbettò infine Everett, ma le sue parole non avevano senso.

O forse per Stephen ne avevano, perché si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra.

“È così che funzionano le sorprese. Posso?” chiese, accennando col mento alla mano sinistra di Ross.

“Sì, sì certo.”

Poteva anche essere troppo presto, ma Ross realizzò di voler sentire il peso di quell’anello attorno al dito.

Le mani di Stephen tremarono, tremavano sempre un po’ quando non ricorreva alla magia e doveva compiere un gesto delicato e di solito era Everett che gli veniva in soccorso quando succedeva, ma in questo caso anche le sue tremavano vistosamente.

“Scusa - mormorò appoggiando la fronte a quella di Stephen - sono ancora un po’ scioccato.”

“Non scusarti, lo prendo come un complimento. Ecco fatto” disse Stephen, quando l’anello fu al dito di Everett.

“È bellissimo, grazie.”

Ross catturò le sue labbra in un lungo bacio che gli fece dimenticare ogni cosa, poi Strange gli appoggiò una mano sul petto e si allontanò di qualche millimetro.

“Aspetta, c’è un’altra cosa.”

“Non dirmi che hai già prenotato la chiesa e il ristorante. Devo vedere prima i miei impegni in agenda.”

“Oh, hai recuperato il senso dell’umorismo: immagino che lo shock sia passato.”

“Quindi, cosa c’è?”

“Slaccia la camicia e porta la mano sinistra sul petto, all’altezza del cuore.”

Leggermente titubante, Everett eseguì; nel momento in cui l’anello sfiorò il suo petto, un brillante incantesimo verde si formò attorno alla sua mano e il suo animo venne investito da un sentimento intenso e travolgente. Era amore, l’amore più puro e profondo che avesse mai provato.

“Cos’è?” domandò con un filo di voce.

“È abbastanza complicato da spiegare, ma in parole povere ho racchiuso in un loop temporale i sentimenti che provo per te: finché avrò vita, questo incantesimo te li mostrerà, ogni volta che vorrai.”

“Stephen, io so cosa provi per me, e spero che tu sappia cosa provo io per te.”

“Sì, lo so - disse Strange, baciandogli il palmo della mano - ma ho pensato che conduciamo entrambi vite pericolose e siamo spesso separati per lavoro, e che così sarà come se fossi sempre con te.”

“Lo amo: dovranno strapparmi la mano per togliermi questo anello.”

Poi Everett abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani di Stephen, ma lui non portava alcun anello.

“E tu?”

Strange scosse la testa.

“Non ancora.”

“Ma…”

“Non mi serve saper leggere nel pensiero per capire che hai pensato di non essere pronto. Se lo sarai, sceglierai tu l’anello da regalarmi.”

“Quando - precisò Ross - quando sarò pronto. Perché lo sarò, lo so. Solo non adesso, è…” si umettò le labbra, nervoso.

“Troppo presto.”

“Non avevo ancora pensato a questo, non ne ho avuto il tempo. Sai, con quel furto di vibranio e tutto il resto.”

“Non mi devi alcuna giustificazione.”

Ross si alzò in ginocchio e si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui.

“La tua offerta di farmi arrivare in tempo alla riunione di un’ora fa è ancora valida?”

“Sempre.”

“Ottimo. Adoro la magia” sospirò Everett, sfilandosi la camicia dalla testa.

  


_New York, 177A Bleecker street,_

_oggi_

 

Un ultimo brivido di piacere scosse il corpo di Everett mentre Stephen usciva da lui; lo stregone appoggiò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e respirò adagio, accennando piccoli baci sulla pelle umida.

Everett gli accarezzò le braccia e la schiena tonica, sospirando soddisfatto, ma dopo un po’ corrugò la fronte: Stephen non era rilassato come al solito, dopo che avevano fatto l’amore, lo sentiva ancora rigido e teso.

E la sera prima era venuto a letto a notte fonda.

“Ehi, qualcosa ti preoccupa?” domandò, giocando coi suoi capelli.

Stephen appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e chiuse gli occhi.

“Nulla di concreto, sto solo facendo dei brutti sogni ultimamente.”

“Vuoi parlarne?”

“Mi trovo in una landa desolata, senza più vita, e percepisco l’arrivo imminente di una catastrofe.”

“E poi?”

“Tutto qui.”

“Mio dio, quest’anno ci sono le elezioni di midterm, speriamo non sia un cattivo presagio.”

La battuta funzionò e Stephen si rilassò tra le sue braccia, ridacchiando, poi si alzò e raccolse i suoi vestiti (no, non avevano ancora imparato a non gettarli ovunque).

“Non puoi restare a letto un altro po’?” chiese Ross, portando le braccia dietro la testa.

“Wong è qui e gli ho promesso di portarlo a mangiare una vera colazione americana, ma tu resta pure qui a riposarti.”

“Oh sì: oggi non devo andare in ufficio e non ho alcuna intenzione di muovermi da questo letto.”

“È una promessa?” domandò Strange con una luce maliziosa negli occhi.

“Tu torna in fretta, e lo scoprirai da solo.”

La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e Ross cercò di riaddormentarsi, ma qualche minuto dopo, un boato assordante lo catapultò fuori dal letto; si vestì in un lampo, prese la pistola d’ordinanza e percorse velocemente il lungo corridoio tenendola spianata davanti a sé.

“Stephen!”

“Sono qui Everett, sto bene.”

Ross lo raggiunse nel salone principale: la vetrata era infranta e c’era un buco enorme al centro dello scalone.

“Cosa diavolo è successo, è caduto un meteorite?”

“Non proprio.”

Con un incantesimo, Strange fece levitare un uomo fuori dalla buca: era ricoperto di polvere e calcinacci e i suoi vestiti erano a brandelli, ma Ross lo riconobbe al volo.

“Dottor Banner?”

“Vice comandante Ross, salve.”

“Secondo la nostra intelligence lei aveva lasciato il pianeta due anni fa” osservò Ross, riponendo la pistola nella fondina.

“Lunga storia, ma adesso non ho tempo di spiegare: Thanos sta arrivando.”

“Chi?”

Stephen toccò la spalla del dottor Banner e chiuse gli occhi.

“Un grave pericolo incombe sul pianeta.”

“Come quello che hai visto nei tuoi sogni?” chiese Ross, prendendogli la mano.

“Sì.”

“Grandioso. Credo che dovrò rinunciare al mio giorno libero - disse Ross passandosi una mano tra i capelli - Devo andare immediatamente in ufficio.”

Strange annuì e aprì un portale per lui, ma prima di varcarlo, Ross lo tirò a sé e lo baciò un’ultima volta.

“Non capisco bene cosa stia per succedere, ma non mi piace: promettimi che farai attenzione e che al mio ritorno ti troverò qui.”

“Parola di boy scout” scherzò Strange, ma Ross non era in vena di spiritosaggini.

“Stephen…”

Le dita di Stephen sfiorarono l’anello al dito di Everett, e il suo sguardo si fece serio.

“Lo prometto.”

 

*

 

Ross coordinò i suoi agenti dal suo ufficio, ma quando la nave aliena comparve sulla città, gli fu subito chiaro che avevano a che fare con qualcosa immensamente più grande di loro, che non avevano i mezzi per fronteggiare.

Seguì la battaglia dai monitor della sala controllo e assistette impotente al rapimento di Stephen, trasportato privo di sensi sulla nave.

“Fate alzare in volo i caccia, lo space shuttle, non mi importa: non possiamo perdere di vista quell’astronave!” sbraitò.

“Signore, non possiamo - rispose uno dei suoi collaboratori, attonito - non abbiamo la tecnologia per farlo.”

“Maledizione” sibilò, stringendo gli occhi.

_“Non osare andartene così, Stephen! Hai promesso, ricordati che hai promesso!”_

Seguirono ore ed ore di attesa snervante, con notizie sempre più preoccupanti che giungevano da Wakanda, finché l’orrore non si consumò davanti ai suoi occhi: uno ad uno, colleghi, collaboratori e amici si disintegrarono, i loro corpi ridotti a un mucchietto di polvere sul pavimento.

Ross restò immobile con la schiena contro la parete, impietrito dal terrore, aspettando di fare la stessa fine da un momento all’altro, ma non accadde.

Sentì invece un bruciore terrificante attorno all’anulare della mano sinistra, dove c’era l’anello di Stephen, così doloroso da farlo urlare e crollare sulle ginocchia.

Il suo primo istinto fu quello di strapparlo via, ma resistette, chiuse la mano a pugno, coprendola con l’altra e si raggomitolò su se stesso.

Là fuori, da qualche parte, Stephen stava soffrendo, forse stava svanendo anche lui, ma proteggendo il suo anello, a Ross sembrò di proteggere anche lui.

“Stephen…” mugolò.

Lentamente, troppo lentamente, il dolore scemò, e solo allora Ross riaprì il pugno: la sua mano stava sanguinando, ma l’anello era ancora lì.

Doveva sapere cos’era accaduto.

Corse fuori dal palazzo, ignorando gli sguardi smarriti e le domande dei pochi agenti sopravvissuti a quella silenziosa ecatombe e salì in macchina, diretto al Sanctum.

Arrivarci non fu facile, dovette fare la gimcana tra le auto senza più passeggeri abbandonate in mezzo alla strada, e in prossimità di Greenwich Village, dovette proseguire a piedi, perché la distruzione della battaglia non consentiva alternative.

“Wong! - gridò spalancando la porta del palazzo - Wong.”

“Sono qui” rispose una voce stanca.

L’uomo sedeva ai piedi della scalinata, con la testa tra le mani.

“Wong! Stephen… dov’è Stephen?”

Wong sollevò a malapena la testa e Ross sussultò: sembrava invecchiato di dieci anni.

“L’ho cercato ovunque sul piano astrale, fino negli angoli più remoti dell’universo, ma non l’ho trovato. Lo stregone supremo non c’è più. Mi dispiace, so che voi due…”

“No, no, non può essere.”

“Mi rendo conto che è difficile da accettare, ma è così.”

Ross strinse le labbra e scosse caparbiamente la testa, poi si slacciò la camicia con dita tremanti e appoggiò l’anello sul petto.

Un secondo più tardi, un incantesimo verde circondò la sua mano e Ross fu investito da un’ondata di sollievo.

“No, non è morto, l’incantesimo c’è ancora.”

“Cos’è questo? - chiese Wong - Non ho mai visto un incantesimo così complesso, ed è stata usata la gemma del Tempo.”

“Stephen mi ha detto di avervi rinchiuso i sentimenti che prova per me e che, finché egli sarà vivo, l’incantesimo funzionerà.”

Wong si chinò su di lui e studiò l’intricata struttura dell’incantesimo e lo sfiorò con le dita.

“È molto di più… questa è una vera e propria emanazione di Strange.”

“Cioè?”

“C’è una parte di lui, forse della sua proiezione astrale in questo incantesimo. Figlio di puttana, questo è un capolavoro” mormorò Wong quasi incredulo.

Ross lo guardò a bocca aperta.

“Cosa?”

Wong si sedette di nuovo e scosse la testa.

“In qualche modo ha trovato un modo per restare sotto qualche forma: ora lui non è nella realtà né sul piano astrale, ma una parte di sé esiste. Altrimenti, come ha detto lei, l’incantesimo non si attiverebbe.”

Ross guardò la sua mano insanguinata.

“Prima, mentre tutti scomparivano, l’anello mi ha fatto questo. Ma ho avuto l’impressione che, se me lo fossi sfilato, sarebbe sparito anch’esso.”

“Credo di sì: come le ho detto non comprendo del tutto il funzionamento dell’incantesimo, ma tenendo su di sé l’anello, lei ha impedito che Strange scomparisse del tutto. E forse lo aiuterà a trovare la strada.”

“Come un radiofaro?”

Wong sbuffò una risata.

“È una metafora bizzarra, ma efficace.”

 _“Sarà come se fossi sempre con te”_ aveva detto Stephen, infilandogli l’anello al dito, e quella promessa l’aveva mantenuta.

Egli c’era ancora, da qualche parte. Ora doveva solo mantenere l’altra promessa, e tornare.

E prima di allora, Everett doveva fare una cosa importante, una cosa che aveva rimandato per troppo tempo; salutò Wong con un cenno del capo e si incamminò verso il portone.

“Vice comandante Ross, dove sta andando?”

“A comprare un anello.”

Wong lo guardò come se avesse completamente perso il lume della ragione.

“Adesso?”

“New York è la città che non dorme mai, sono sicuro che nonostante questo casino, una gioielleria aperta la trovo.”

“Ma perché?”

Everett sorrise.

“Perché voglio essere pronto, quando lui tornerà.”


	2. 2

Giù in strada, un’auto suonò il clacson, rompendo il silenzio.

Ross sussultò: era talmente abituato al rumore e al caos di New York, che la quiete che vi regnava ora era quasi disturbante.

Se l’idea di Thanos era quella di regalare prosperità all’universo, uccidendo metà dei suoi abitanti, aveva fallito in pieno, almeno per quel che riguardava la Terra.

I superstiti erano ancora sconvolti e smarriti, molte persone erano in lutto per la perdita di amici cari e familiari, il numero dei suicidi era aumentato in maniera allarmante, e per chi era rimasto, il lavoro era più che raddoppiato: c’era una carenza costante di medici, infermieri, vigili del fuoco, personale di servizio e poliziotti, mentre i criminali approfittavano delle falle nella sicurezza. In molti Stati erano morti leader politici e chi era subentrato aveva deciso che la democrazia non era poi questa gran cosa.

Insomma, nulla era cambiato rispetto a prima e Ross dubitava che sugli altri pianeti la situazione fosse molto diversa: le persone difficilmente cambiavano la propria natura più intima.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra: metà delle luci della città era spente e la vista era deprimente al pari del silenzio.

Gli Avengers (quel che ne restava, cioè) avevano lasciato il pianeta da diverse settimane: Tony Stark affermava di avere un piano per sconfiggere Thanos e far tornare tutto come prima, ma più il tempo passava, più era difficile continuare a sperare.

Si frugò nella tasca sinistra della giacca e ne trasse un sacchettino di velluto blu: dentro c’era l’anello che aveva comprato per Stephen: una semplice fascia in oro bianco con incisa all’interno la sua promessa:  _ “In qualunque universo, sono tuo” _ .

E l’anello che gli aveva dato Stephen era sempre al suo dito.

Everett lo appoggiò al petto e l’incantesimo si attivò.

Era diventato una sorta di rituale per lui, alla fine della giornata, un modo per tenere a freno la disperazione, per farsi avvolgere e consolare dal sentimento che li univa.

Era un ex militare, era stato addestrato a gestire il senso della perdita, ma perdere Stephen era stato devastante.

Si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e chiuse gli occhi.

“Mi manchi in un modo che non pensavo sarebbe stato possibile - mormorò - Mi manca il tuo atroce senso dell’umorismo, il tuo metterti in mostra come un pavone, per far vedere come sei bravo con la magia, la tua strafottenza davanti al pericolo, mi… mi manchi.”

Everett portò un dito alle labbra e sospirò: sì, gli mancavano anche i suoi baci, la sua voce profonda, il profumo di incenso e spezie orientali che emanavano i suoi vestiti e la sua pelle, la sua barba che gli pizzicava la pelle quando baciava il suo corpo.

Un discreto bussare alla porta lo distrasse momentaneamente dalla malinconia.

“Sì?”

Era Lindley, uno dei suoi collaboratori superstiti.

“Comandante, ho finito per stasera, le lascio questi rapporti da controllare.”

Data la scarsità di personale, Ross era stato promosso a capo della sua divisione.

“Lasciali sulla mia scrivania, saranno revisionati per domani mattina.”

“Quindi posso andare?” chiese Lindley, e la sua voce tradiva una nota di impazienza.

“Certo, vai pure: sono sicuro che Tessa ti sta aspettando.”

Lo schiocco di dita di Thanos non aveva separato Lindley dalla sua fidanzata e, quando ci pensava, Ross non poteva evitare di provare una punta di invidia, anche se sapeva di essere meschino.

“Grazie, comandante - Lindley raggiunse la porta, ma lì esitò un istante - Ascolti, perché una di queste sere non viene a cena da noi? Tessa è un ottima cuoca e mi chiede sempre di invitarla.”

“Ci penserò. Un giorno in cui non ho troppo da fare” rispose, indicando i rapporti da revisionare. Ma Ross sapeva benissimo che quell’invito non lo avrebbe mai accettato, che avrebbe sempre trovato una scusa: rapporti, telefonate da fare, email a cui rispondere. L’invidia era davvero una brutta bestia.

Lavorò ancora un paio d’ore, mangiando gli avanzi del pranzo, finché si rese conto di non riuscire più a concentrarsi su quello che leggeva.

Si alzò e andò in un ufficio adiacente, che aveva adibito a camera da letto, sistemando un cuscino e delle coperte su un divano.

Di stanze vuote ce ne erano in abbondanza nel palazzo e lui, di tornare a dormire al Sanctum, su quel letto che non odorava più di Stephen e di spezie orientali, proprio non se la sentiva.

Si cambiò, indossando la tuta da jogging e poi la fondina della pistola sotto l’ascella, per forza di abitudine, e in quel momento un altro ricordo di Stephen lo investì.

_ Non erano ancora insieme, non ufficialmente almeno, ma si vedevano a cena quasi ogni sera. _

_ Quella sera in particolare, quando Ross si sedette a tavola e si slacciò i bottoni della giacca, Stephen vide il calcio della pistola che portava sotto di essa e sospirò. _

_ “Credo che dovrò abituarmi a frequentare qualcuno che è sempre in servizio.” _

_ “È un problema?” _

_ “No, dopotutto nemmeno uno stregone ha degli orari d’ufficio.” _

_ “Già. In questo siamo simili… è un bene, no?” _

_ Stephen allungò la mano sul tavolo e sfiorò la sua. _

_ “Ho delle buone sensazioni.” _

Ross scosse la testa, quasi a voler scacciar via quel ricordo, e si allacciò il sacchettino che conteneva il suo anello al collo. Non se ne separava mai, perché voleva continuare a credere che Stephen poteva tornare all’improvviso, da un momento all’altro, e la prima cosa che voleva fare era mettergli quell’anello al dito.

Infine si ficcò le cuffiette nelle orecchie, selezionò una playlist a caso, uscì dal palazzo e iniziò a correre.

Proprio come il lavoro, correre lo aiutava a non pensare.

Giunto all’incrocio fra la Lexington e la Trentaquattresima Est, notò due uomini che stavano caricando dei mobili da ufficio su un vecchio furgone.

Anni di esperienza sul campo lo misero in allarme: c’era qualcosa di strano. Erano passate le 22, i due uomini erano guardinghi, nervosi e avevano affastellato i mobili sul furgone alla meno peggio, come se avessero una fretta indiavolata.

Rallentò e si avvicinò a uno dei due con un sorriso amichevole.

“Buona sera.”

L’uomo fece un salto e lasciò cadere a terra la sedia che stava caricando sul furgone, quasi a voler confermare i suoi sospetti: quei mobili non erano loro.

“Che cavolo amico! Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo.”

“Mi dispiace. Cosa fate, traslocate?”

“Sì” rispose l’uomo, evasivo, riprendendo a caricare le sedie.

“Quindi immagino che non avrà nessuna difficoltà a mostrarmi i documenti che attestano che state portando via mobili dal vostro ufficio.”

“Ecco, io… i documenti sono…”

D’improvviso Ross estrasse la pistola dalla fondina e allungò il braccio dietro di sé senza voltarsi: dallo specchietto retrovisore del furgone aveva visto il complice avvicinarsi alle sue spalle con una lampada in mano, pronto a colpirlo.

“Ti conviene posarla, figliolo. Adesso.”

L’altro uomo impallidì e fece come gli era stato ordinato.

“Va bene, va bene, la poso.”

“Ora vieni qua davanti e tieni le mani bene in vista. Non sono dell’umore adatto per le sorprese.”

“Nessuna sorpresa, signore.”

Ross compose il 911 chiedendo una pattuglia, e l’altro uomo protestò vivacemente.

“Sul serio? Non stavamo facendo nulla di male! Tutti quelli che lavoravano in quell’ufficio sono svaniti, non useranno più questa roba.”

“Non mi importa - rispose Ross a denti stretti - le leggi non sono state abolite e un furto è ancora un crimine.”

Poco dopo la pattuglia portò via i due ladri, mentre Ross si fermò a riportare i mobili nell’ufficio da cui erano stati rubati.

 

Il giorno dopo si trovò a pranzo con un collega.

“Ho sentito quello che hai fatto ieri sera. Guarda che se il lavoro non ti basta, ti posso passare un po’ del mio, non c’è bisogno che ti improvvisi vigilante.”

“Ti piacerebbe - rispose Ross - E poi non mi sono comportato da vigilante, ho solo fatto rispettare la legge.”

“Secondo me avresti potuto lasciar correre: quei due stavano solo portando via dei mobili che nessuno userà più.”

“No, non devi parlare in questo modo!”

“Perché? È la verità.”

“No: Tony Stark ha detto che esiste un modo per cancellare quello che ha fatto Thanos.”

“Lui e gli altri Avengers hanno lasciato il pianeta da settimane e non abbiamo più saputo nulla. Ormai…” scosse la testa.

“No! - sbottò Ross con veemenza, e il suo collega lo guardò stupito.

“Non pronunciare quella parola - proseguì Ross - perché se lo fai, significa che ti sei rassegnato che questo sarà il nostro futuro, significa che hai abbandonato la speranza.”

“Forse l’ho fatto.”

“Ma io no.”

Perdere la speranza significava accettare l’idea che Stephen non sarebbe più tornato, e Ross non poteva accettarlo. Era pronto adesso, nella tasca della giacca c’era un anello che aspettava solo di essere infilato al dito di Stephen.

Non poteva finire così.

 

Le settimane successive non portarono alcun cambiamento o novità, finché un giorno, mentre era seduto alla sua scrivania, un portale si aprì davanti a lui e ne uscì Wong.

Era trafelato, aveva una ferita sanguinante sul braccio e alle sue spalle c’era un paesaggio verdastro dall’aspetto decisamente alieno.

“Wong?”

“Adesso non ho tempo di spiegare, ma mi serve l’anello che Strange le ha dato.”

“Cosa? No, mai!”

Istintivamente, Ross portò la mano dietro la schiena.

“Deve ascoltarmi: abbiamo capito come riportarli indietro, tutti quanti, ma per farlo mi serve l’anello e l’incantesimo che Strange ha creato.”

“Ma…”

“So quanto è importante per lei, non glielo chiederei se non fosse assolutamente necessario.”

Ross si sfilò l’anello e lo porse a Wong, seppur con molta riluttanza.

Ma era ciò che avrebbe fatto Stephen.

“Posso venire anch’io?”

Wong scosse la testa.

“La sua SIG-Sauer non sarebbe di nessun aiuto né a lei né a noi dove sto andando, mi creda.”

Detto questo, attraversò nuovamente il portale e lo richiuse.

 

Ross attese, attese e attese ancora, ma per quel giorno non successe nulla: Wong non aveva specificato quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto e nemmeno se il piano avrebbe avuto successo, e l’attesa era davvero snervante.

Passarono altri tre giorni e restare aggrappati alla speranza era sempre più difficile: forse il piano era fallito, forse Thanos era troppo forte e li aveva uccisi tutti, forse era giunto davvero il momento di rassegnarsi e riportare l’anello alla gioielleria.

Ross stava camminando lungo il corridoio, diretto verso l’ascensore, quando qualcosa cominciò lentamente a materializzarsi sul pavimento davanti a lui: inizialmente era solo un mucchietto di polvere, ma lentamente prese la forma di un essere umano e infine una donna di colore apparve sul pavimento.

“Lucinda!” gridò Ross: era una sua collega uccisa da Thanos. Si inginocchiò accanto a lei e la mise a sedere, appoggiandola al muro.

“E… Everett? Dove sono? Cosa succede? Non ricordo…”

“Non muoverti. Respira adagio, così, brava.”

“Io non…”

“Tranquilla, va tutto bene, sei tornata.”

Ross si alzò in piedi e si guardò attorno: tutte le persone polverizzate mesi prima stavano riapparendo: stordite, confuse e ancora incredule, ma vive.

Questo significava una sola cosa…

Corse verso il suo ufficio, spingendo via chiunque cercasse di fermarlo, e spalancò la porta, ma non ebbe il tempo di fare niente, perché qualcosa lo avvolse completamente, sollevandolo da terra e facendolo piroettare su se stesso, qualcosa fatto di stoffa rossa che profumava di incenso e spezie orientali. 

“Mantello! Sei tu!”

“Lo so che sei felice di rivederlo, ma adesso mettilo giù” disse una voce a lui ben nota, una voce calda, sensuale e profonda, che in quel momento tremava leggermente, forse per l’emozione, forse per la stanchezza.

Il Mantello della Levitazione lo posò a terra, si allontanò e finalmente, dopo lunghi, terribili mesi di angoscia e solitudine, Ross rivide Strange.

I suoi vestiti erano lacerati e lasciavano intravedere diverse ferite, era sporco di terra, emanava un disgustoso odore alieno, ma era vivo e solido davanti a lui.

“Sei qui…” sussurrò incredulo.

“Sono qui. Te l’avevo promesso” rispose Strange, e un sorriso gli illuminò il volto.

“Ce ne hai messo di tempo” provò a scherzare, ma in realtà stava trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

“Sì, be’... c’è stato qualche imprevisto” ridacchiò Stephen, grattandosi una guancia.

“Tu… vieni qui!”

Si mossero nello stesso istante. Stephen gli prese il viso tra le mani, si fermò un istante a guardarlo negli occhi, poi si chinò su di lui e lo baciò, impetuoso e affamato, mordendogli le labbra, succhiandogli la lingua, accarezzandogli il palato e le gengive.

Le loro labbra si separavano e si univano ancora e ancora e fu come ritrovare la strada di casa dopo essersi smarriti in una landa desolata. Ross lo abbracciò, seppellendo il viso nel suo petto e tastandogli la schiena per assicurarsi che non fosse solo un sogno crudele o una illusione.

“Ti prego, dimmi che è tutto finito.”

“È tutto finito, abbiamo vinto.”

Le braccia di Stephen gli circondarono le spalle e la sua bocca si posò tra i suoi capelli, mentre Everett lo strinse più forte, ma l’altro protestò con un gemito di dolore, e Ross sollevò il viso in una muta domanda.

“Devo chiederti di fare piano - disse Stephen con un sorriso di scuse - Credo di avere una o due costole incrinate, una gamba rotta e forse una emorragia interna.”

“Cosa? E perché non sei in ospedale? - urlò Ross - Sei un pazzo incosciente.”

“Volevo vederti prima, ne avevo bisogno.”

“Anch’io - rispose Everett, posandogli una mano sul petto - Ma adesso hai bisogno di un medico.”

“No, non sono ferite ordinarie, in ospedale potrebbero fare poco. Ho bisogno della magia del Sanctum.”

“Cosa stai aspettando, allora? Apri un portale e andiamo.”

“Sei sicuro? Con tutta la gente che è tornata in vita, a breve scoppierà il caos. Sei sicuro di non voler restare qui?”

Fuori dall’ufficio di Ross c’era già una cacofonia di gente che gridava e correva e di telefoni che squillavano.

Senza scomporsi, Ross spense il cellulare, poi si alzò in punta di piedi per baciarlo brevemente sulle labbra.

“Sono sicuro, sei tu la mia priorità adesso.”

“Ne sono lusingato.”

Strange aprì un portale per andare al Sanctum, ma prima che potesse entrare, Everett lo afferrò per un gomito.

“Solo un attimo.”

Era il momento giusto e non voleva attendere oltre, quindi prese la custodia dalla tasca, ne trasse l’anello e si inginocchiò davanti lui.

“Ehm…” iniziò, ma subito si bloccò, maledicendosi silenziosamente: anche se si era immaginato la scena nella testa centinaia di volte, adesso era sopraffatto dall’emozione e non sapeva cosa dire; in piedi davanti a lui Strange si morse le labbra per nascondere un sorriso.

“Non dire una parola” borbottò Everett.

“Non sto dicendo nulla” rispose Stephen, con aria innocente, e poi gli porse la mano.

“Sono pronto” disse semplicemente Everett, e gli infilò l’anello al dito, poi si alzò e accettò il bacio appassionato di Stephen.

“Anch’io ho qualcosa che ti appartiene” disse lo stregone, e materializzò l’anello di Everett nella mano, che egli si affrettò a indossare: anche se se ne era privato solo per pochi giorni, gli era mancato sentirlo attorno al dito, posto cui apparteneva.

 

Fu strano rimettere piede al Sanctum dopo quasi un anno, ma solo con Strange al suo fianco sembrava giusto farlo, perché solo con lui quel posto strano, che custodiva segreti e artefatti magici, poteva essere chiamato casa.

Entrarono in una stanza dei sotterranei, dove Ross non era mai stato, senza alcun mobile, ma con rune e simboli magici impressi sul pavimento in pietra e sulle pareti; Strange si portò al centro della stanza, dove un incantesimo a spirale che emanava una forte luce bianca lo avvolse, poi si sdraiò, restando sospeso nel vuoto, senza l’ausilio del mantello.

Ross sollevò un sopracciglio, ammirato, e Strange sorrise.

“Lo so. Se mai restassi disoccupato, potrei sempre andare a lavorare per A Taste of Magic.” [1]

La battuta, invece di farlo ridacchiare, gli provocò una inaspettata ondata di nostalgia; strinse le labbra e deglutì, prima di poter parlare: “Mi era mancato persino il tuo atroce senso dell’umorismo. Questo dovrebbe darti un’idea di cosa è stata la mia vita in questi mesi.”

“Mi dispiace” mormorò Stephen, tornando serio, ma Ross scrollò la testa: “Non devi. Hai salvato l’universo e hai mantenuto la tua promessa, è tutto ciò che conta.”

Le palpebre di Strange si fecero pesanti e nascose uno sbadiglio dietro la mano.

“L’incantesimo di guarigione mi farà dormire alcune ore.”

“Aspetterò qui con te.”

“Non serve.”

“Ma voglio farlo.”

Il Mantello lo toccò sulla spalla, poi si distese a mezz’aria a formare un’amaca, vicino a Strange, e con un lembo invitò Ross a sdraiarsi.

“È meglio se accetti il suo invito, Everett: dovrai essere in forma perfetta per quando mi sveglierò e ti trascinerò in camera da letto.”

“Fa’ silenzio” borbottò Ross, arrossendo, ma si sdraiò sul Mantello.

Strange chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò subito, mentre Ross restò a guardarlo, poi allungò la mano verso di lui e toccò la sua e, rassicurato dalla sua presenza, si addormentò a sua volta.

I due anelli brillavano, illuminati dalla luce dell’incantesimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] È un famoso ristorante di New York, dove si può assistere a spettacoli di magia durante le cene.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so che in Infinity War Ross non compare, ma poiché la scena sulla terra inizia in medias res con Stephen e Wong che scendono dalle scale, nulla impedisce di pensare che questa scena sia avvenuta dietro le quinte.


End file.
